Diamond is Unbreakable (CD)
The is a set of two original stories adapted from Diamond is Unbreakable that were released by David Production from 2016 to 2017 enclosed within the 7th and 11th volumes of the limited edition Blu-Ray. One having Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi investigating a ghost story and the other one with Josuke and Koichi trying to help Okuyasu about a waitress he fell in love with. Volumes Drama CD Vol. 1: A Ghost Story from Budogaoka High (ドラマCD vol. 1 ぶどうヶ丘高校の怪談) Release Date * November 23, 2016 Drama CD Vol. 2: After-school Talk: At Cafe Deux Megots (ドラマCD vol. 2 放課後トーク　カフェ　ドゥ・メゴにて) Release Date * April 26, 2017 Cast A Ghost Story from Budogaoka High After-school Talk: At Cafe Deux Megots Plot A Ghost Story from Budogaoka High Taking place a few days after Rohan Kishibe's Adventure, Okuyasu begins by telling a ghost story to Josuke and Koichi. The story tells that years ago at Budogaoka High School, there was a young girl that loved to play the piano and was exceptionally skilled at it. However, one day she was in a car accident and while she survived, her hands were damaged beyond repaired and she could never play the piano again. Not long afterwards on a rainy night, the girl committed suicide by jumping from the music room's window on the forth floor of the school. Josuke tells Okuyasu to knock it off with his random ghost stories while Koichi genuinely believes the tale. Okuyasu goes on to say that the story is indeed real and that a student named Owada encountered the spirit while retrieving supplies the other night. Josuke and Koichi decide that after Reimi's revelation of a serial killer being loose in Morioh, they should investigate anything suspicious; even if it's a ghost story. The following night, the gang meet up at the high school to investigate. Josuke asks Okuyasu for the flashlights, which Okuyasu mistakes at first for a banana, as he brought snacks in case they become hungry. Okuyasu suggests using only one flashlight, as all three would cause the school to loose its spooky atmosphere. As they navigate throughout the school, Josuke discovers a large puddle of water and thinks it might be from the ghost. Okuyasu suggests smelling the water, as it might be leaking from the restrooms nearby. Okuyasu proceeds to comment about Josuke's new shoes, which he states he bought using his father's money after his old ones were ruined helping Jotaro hunts rats. Okuyasu then complains that he wishes he had the kind of money Josuke has, which prompts Josuke to jokingly tell Okuyasu to enter the lottery. Koichi reveals that he spotted a silhouette behind Josuke while he was talking to Okuyasu. The gang begin to act nervous as they move their way throughout the school. Okuyasu comes across an anatomical model, stating that there always has to be one included in a haunted house. The gang begin to hear footsteps coming from above them, which prompts Koichi to remember Yukako from earlier. Josuke mentions he spotted Yukako spying on Koichi the other day, which causes Koichi to defend her, stating that she isn't the same anymore and she doesn't have any other friends. As the footsteps become more prominent, they begin to hear piano music. The trio move up to the fourth floor to investigate the music room, only to hear a girl fall from the window. They discover that there isn't any bodies below the window, causing them to relax. Koichi then states that this could very well be the ghost after all. Josuke hears the ghost going back down the stairs to the entrance of the school. Annoyed at being made a fool of, Josuke punches his way through several walls and floors to use as shortcuts on the way down. He manages to catch up to the ghost, barely punching it with Crazy Diamond before the ghost escapes. Josuke slips on the puddle from earlier and catches his breath while Okuyasu and Koichi catch up. Meanwhile, it's revealed that the ghost isn't a ghost at all, but Surface disguised as Junko. Toshikazu Hazamada has been tricking the trio the entire time to get back at Josuke for defeating him and landing him in the hospital. Surface remarks that the entire plan seems pretty unfair towards Josuke's friends, who had nothing to do with their defeat and especially Koichi; whom Hazamada regards as a friend. Hazamada disregards Surface's words, saying that Koichi and him just share a bond due to their interests in Rohan Kishibe's manga and nothing more. Hazamada instructs Surface to continue the ghostly charade, calling Josuke on the phone and talking as if he was the ghost girl. Hazamada sees three flashlights in the distance and picks up the phone on standby to prepare to prank Josuke; but he begins to hear dripping and sloshing from the receiver. Hazamada begins to become scared, only for Josuke to surprise him from behind. Josuke reveals that when he knicked the ghost from earlier with Crazy Diamond, a small splinter came off; revealing the ghost as Surface. Josuke "healed" the splinter and followed it back to Hazamada's position. Koichi appears and reveals he used Echoes to place the "drip drip" noises on the phone which Hazamada heard. Confused, Hazamada asks who was carrying the flashlights, to which Josuke reveals it was Okuyasu, The Hand and the anatomical model from earlier. Later on, Okuyasu scolds Hazamada for his prank while Koichi lets him off the hook, saying that the antics weren't harmful in any way. Josuke begins to hear actual dripping behind them before a creepy feminine voice asks if she can play the piano. This causes everyone to flee from the high school in fear as they all agree never to visit the place again at night. After-school Talk: At Cafe Deux Megots Josuke and Koichi are walking home from school when they spot Okuyasu siting at a Cafe, seemingly writing something. Out of curiosity, they approach they´re friend who reacts surprised and starts swallowing the letter he was writing, but Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to make him puke the pieces he had eaten and starts reading it realizing that it was a love letter. Okuyasu admits that he´s got a crush on the woman that works there ever since she acted nice to him when it was about to rain. Touched by his burning feelings, Josuke and Koichi decide to help him. They suddenly stop talking when the waitress asks them what they wish to drink; Josuke asks for a Cola, Koichi orders a black tea, and Okuyasu a milk tea. While discussing how to approach the girl in question, Okuyasu notes that Josuke is quite the hit with the girls at school, though Josuke hadn´t realized this. Following that line of logic Okuyasu proposes that they act out how to talk naturally with a girl, so they start acting a scene. Koichi acts as the woman from the coffee shop that´s running late to work and Josuke as a student that offers her to accompany to work through a shortcut by the station. Okuyasu becomes moved by the scene while the lady arrives with the drinks. After she left, they start acting a second scene as they note that lots of students are starting to sit at the shop. This time Koichi is the student that saves Josuke (posing as the woman from the café) from a fake truck that’s about to hit her, hurting his leg while doing so. Then it starts raining so they go find shelter, but a lightning almost hits them and a plane falls down on them and then gunfire hurts Koichi when protecting the lady. Josuke stops the scene due to them going too far with the joke and getting the attention of the other clients who then start leaving. Okuyasu decides to go inside the shop and convey his feelings but he bumps on the waitress and she drops the drinks. Quickly he uses The Hand to get it back and manages to get in a conversation with her. But when he is about to confess he ends up saying “I really love milk tea”. Depressed that he couldn´t tell her how he feels, he sits and starts crying with his friends asking them not to say a thing and lamenting that he acted so weird with her. He wishes he could peek at her heart and know what she thinks of him. Rohan overhears everything and to silence the ruckus they make he uses Heaven´s Door on the waitress to read her. Her name is Rika Tachikawa, 20 years old, a college student from downtown. Rohan reads on but doesn´t find anything about Okuyasu so he changes her back to normal and asks them not to bother him further. Rika awakes not remembering what just transpired and happily attends to Rohan, who asks for a coffee and gives her a sign. The group gets shocked after watching how she treats him, seemingly having feelings for Rohan to which Okuyasu starts crying once again. By the end Josuke and Koichi try to cheer him up by inviting him to Tonio’s. Trivia *These are the first JoJo Drama CDs to be released in twenty-four years, the last being the ''Stardust Crusaders'' Drama CDs in 1992. Site Navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Drama CD